onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz
871,000,000 |status = Rozwiązana |debut = Rozdział 49; Odcinek 23 |colorscheme = ShichibukaiColors }} Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz to nieistniejąca już grupa silnych i znanych piratów, którzy sprzymierzyli się z Globalnym Rządem. Jako jedna z Trzech Wielkich Potęg utrzymywali światową równowagę. Na ostatniej konferencji Reverie kraje członkowskie Globalnego Rządu zadecydowały o rozwiązaniu organizacji, przez co jej pięciu pozostałych członków zostało na powrót zwykłymi piratami. Opis thumb|left|200px|Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz przed wojną na Marineford. Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz to organizacja siedmiu piratów pracujących dla Globalnego Rządu. Mimo to, kompletnie go nie szanują (oprócz Bartholomew Kumy, który został zmodyfikowany jako Pacifista) i często są traktowani przez Marynarkę nie inaczej jak inni piraci. Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz wydaje się być bardziej chaotyczną grupą od Imperatorów i Marynarki, ale są za to uporządkowani wobec Globalnego Rządu. Większość Królewskich Wojowników Mórz jest weteranami Nowego Świata, którzy spotkali się z Imperatorami, a nawet z nimi walczyli. Istnieje ogromna różnica w wysokości nagród między członkami z powodu różnic w okolicznościach, w których zostali dołączeni do tej grupy np. Doflamingo, który miał 340,000,000, natomiast Czarnobrody w ogóle nie miał listu gończego. Należy zauważyć, że nagroda nie stanowi aktualnego zagrożenia, jakie stanowią Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz. Przykładowo nagroda Jinbe urosła po jego rezygnacji do ponad 400,000,000. Innym przykładem jest Sir Crocodile, który został uwięziony na Poziomie 6, mimo, że z jego nagrodą powinien się znaleźć na Poziomie 5. Relacje między członkami tej grupy są bardzo niestabilne. Mają oni bardzo niewiele (jeśli w ogóle) szacunku do siebie. W trakcie spotkania Królewskich Wojowników Mórz gdzie tylko dwaj członkowie są nieobecni (Hancock i Jinbe), nawet samo pojęcie ich pracy zespołowej, jest zupełnie nie do pomyślenia. Mimo wszystko, Kuma i Doflamingo próbowali zaoferować swoją pomoc innym Królewskim Wojownikom Mórz, a konkretniej: Kuma zaproponował pomoc Moriah w pokonaniu Słomkowych Kapeluszy, a Doflamingo oferował Crocodile'owi współpracę. Obie oferty zostały odrzucone z powodu dumy. Podczas wizyty Boa Hancock na poziomie 6 w Impel Down, Jinbe stwierdził, że nie wie o niej zbyt wiele. Sugeruje przy tym, że tylko niektórzy Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz znają się nawzajem. Mimo to, w 575. rozdziale wszyscy Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz (w tym byli) walczyli na wojnie między załogą Białobrodego a Marynarką. Różni Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz mają różne stosunki do świata i ludzi, przykładowo Crocodile i Moriah są poddenerwowani zarówno lekceważeniem ich, jak i aroganckim zachowaniem Luffy'ego, mówiąc, że jest on zbyt niedoświadczony, aby wiedzieć jak wygląda prawdziwy świat. Mihawk zachowywał się w podobny sposób podczas jego pojedynku z Zoro. Doflamingo uważa, że nie ma prawdziwej sprawiedliwości na świecie i, że zarówno Marynarka jak i piraci są głupi, wierząc w to. Hancock przez jej straszne doświadczenia jako niewolnica, jest zdania, że wszyscy mężczyźni na świecie są szumowinami, poza Luffym, w którym jest zakochana, Rayleighem, oraz Fisher Tigerem, który był odpowiedzialny za jej uwolnienie. Członkowie Działanie "rządowych psów" Zostawanie Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz Aby zostać Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz należy ponad wszystko uzyskać aprobatę ze strony Globalnego Rządu. Decyzję w tej sprawie podejmuje Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd, która kieruje się określonymi kryteriami w doborze kandydatów. Ponieważ instytucja siedmiu "rządowych psów" została powołana w celu zapewnienia równowagi w stosunku do Czterech Imperatorów, wymagania są bardzo wysokie: * Potencjalny kandydat powinien posiadać wyrobioną opinię w świecie i (nie)sławę jako pirat by wzbudzał strach u innych piratów. * Powinien posiadać wysoką nagrodę za swoją głowę lub wykazywać spory potencjał do tego, że może wzrosnąć. * Musi posiadać olbrzymią siłę osobistą jako pirat. Pomimo powyższych głównych kryteriów istnieją inne możliwości zdobycia tytułu, a wszystko zależy od tego jak pirat porozumie się ze Globalnym Rządem lub jakie wywrze na nich wrażenie (np. Buggy). Marshal D, Teach nie posiadał ani sławy ani nagrody za swoją głowę, ale wierzył, że gdyby pokonał i oddał Rządowi pirata wartego ponad 100 milionów berry (takiego jak Monkey D. Luffy), to mógłby zdobyć ten tytuł. Ostatecznie wydał Marynarce pokonanego Ace'a który był wart 550 milionów. czym udowodnił swoją olbrzymią siłę osobistą i otrzymał tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Doflamingo z kolei użył szantażu na światowej arystokracji, by otrzymać swój tytuł. Obowiązki Słowo "obowiązki" to bardzo luźny termin w stosunku do siedmiu "rządowych psów". Do ich obowiązków należy między innymi: walka z innymi piratami czy pomoc w wyborze innego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz ,gdyby zwolniło się miejsce. Jednak jako wyjątkowi indywidualiści rzadko słuchają się jakichkolwiek rozkazów ze strony Marynarki czy Rządu i zwykle ignorują ich prośby. Gdy po odwołaniu Crocodile wezwano resztę by pomogli w doborze następcy pojawiło się tylko dwóch (Bartholomew Kuma i Donquixote Doflamingo), ale admirał floty Sengoku stwierdził, że to i tak więcej niż się spodziewał a gdy pojawił się jeszcze Dracule Mihawk to wzbudziło to sensację. Ogólnie choć są nazywanie "rządowymi psami" to rzadko słuchają się jakichkolwiek rozkazów ze strony Marynarki czy Globalnego Rządu i jest im to darowywane. Jedynym wyjątek stanowi wezwanie do walki z Imperatorami, wtedy Królewski Wojownik Mórz jest zmuszony się stawić na wezwanie albo grozi mu utrata tytułu. Nie wiadomo natomiast czy nie istnieją wyjątki od reguły: W czasie Wojny na Marineford Mihawk odszedł po przybyciu Shanksa, a członkom Marynarki powiedział, że walki z Rudowłosym nie ma w jego umowie co oznacza, że albo miał na myśli fakt, że wezwanie na Marineford dotyczyło tylko bitwy z Białobrodym albo to, że gdy przyjmował tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz uzgodnił z Rządem wyłączenie walki z Imperatorem Shanksem ze swoich obowiązków. Korzyści Podstawowymi i najważniejszymi korzyściami w zostaniu Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz jest anulowanie listu gończego i otrzymanie gwarancji nietykalności ze strony marynarki. Pies Rządu może więc nadal dokonywać złych uczynków, ale tym razem marynarka nie będzie go ścigać a Globalny Rząd nie będzie zwiększał nagrody za jego głowę. Daje to Królewskiemu Wojownikowi Mórz olbrzymią dozę swobody i nietykalności podobną do tej jaką mają Niebiańskie Smoki. Odwołanie lub rezygnacja Jeżeli Królewski Wojownik Mórz zostanie pokonany w walce, a wieść o tym się rozniesie, to traci swój tytuł i zostaje odwołany. Podobnie może się stać jeśli Globalny Rząd uzna, że Królewski Wojownik Mórz otwarcie "działa na ich szkodę" swoimi czynami. Ponadto Królewski Wojownik Mórz może złożyć rezygnację ze stanowiska, jeśli poinformuje odpowiednie instytucję w Marynarce lub Globalnym Rządzie. Historia Przeszłość Egzekucja Gol D. Rogera i jego ostanie słowa przed śmiercią o ukrytym skarbie rozpoczął okres "ery piratów". Niezliczeni śmiałkowie i awanturnicy ruszyli w morze w poszukiwaniu legendarnego skarbu, sławy i przygody. Liczba piratów drastycznie wzrosła a spośród nich wyłoniła się wkrótce elitarna "liga" znana jako Czterej Imperatorzy. Tych czterech pirackich kapitanów wraz ze swymi załogami stanowiły przez swą siłę i wpływy realne zagrożenie dla równowagi na świecie w którym władzę sprawował do tej pory Globalny Rząd wraz z Marynarką. Poszukując możliwości zrównoważenia sił czy zyskania przewagi w wypadku możliwego konfliktu Imperatora i Marynarki zdecydował się na zdobycie sojuszników wśród samych piratów. Zdecydowano się zawrzeć przymierze z piratami których sława, siła i potencjał były na tyle wielkie, że mogłyby stanowić wyzwanie dla Imperatora. Została powołana grupa znana jako Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz. Było to siedem stanowisk dla siedmiu piratów którzy zostali uznani przez Globalny Rząd za silnych i którzy zawarli z nim przymierze. W zamian za bycie sprzymierzeńcem rządu i stawienie się na wezwanie w razie konfliktu z Imperatorem pirat z tytułem Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz otrzymywał anulowanie listu gończego oraz gwarancję nietykalności ze strony Marynarki. Mógł więc dokonywać dalej grabieży ale tym razem posiadał immunitet ze strony największej organizacji na świecie. Zainteresowanie młodym szermierzem thumb|200px|lewo|Mihawk pokonuje Roronoa Zoro. Dracule Mihawk, człowiek z tytułem najsilniejszego szermierza na świecie, natkną się na załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza w trakcie pościgu za załogą Kriega na East Blue. Roronoa Zoro wyzwał Jastrzębiookiego na pojedynek w chwili gdy go zobaczył. Początkowo Mihawk uznał Zoro za szermierza-amatora jakich wiele na świecie. Chociaż Roronoa nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans, to w trakcie pojedynku Mihawk zauważył jednak w młodym szermierzu wielką determinację, silną osobowość i przyszły potencjał. Dlatego też po pokonaniu Zoro wykrzyczał w jego stronę by poznał świat, siebie oraz spróbował go kiedyś przewyższyć gdyż on, Dracule Mihawk, będzie na niego czekał. Po pojedynku Mihawk odszedł w swoją stronę. Dopiero Yosaku wytłumaczył później dla Luffy'ego i Sanjiego że na Grand Line istnieją Trzy Wielkie Potęgi. Wtedy też zostaje po raz pierwszy użyty termin Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz i wytłumaczone, że jest to grupa siedmiu niezwykle silnych piratów powiązanych sojuszem z Globalnym Rządem. Yosaku informuję też, że Dracule Mihawk jest jednym z tych siedmiu wybranych, słowa te ekscytują Luffy'ego na myśl o istnieniu siedmiu takich silnych ludzi. Wojna w Alabaście thumb|200px|Crocodile zostaje pokonany i pozbawiony tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Gdy Słomkowi przekroczyli Reverse Mountain i wkroczyli do Grand Line ich pierwszym przystankiem była Whisky Peak. Tam, w trakcie walki z łowcami nagród, natknęli się na konflikt między organizacją Baroque Works a Nefertari Vivi - księżniczką Alabasty która przez kilka lat infiltrowała organizację by ją powstrzymać przed niszczeniem jej królestwa. Po uratowaniu księżniczki Słomkowi zdecydowali się odeskortować ją na jej rodzinną wyspę i pomóc zażegnać groźbę wojny domowej. Wtedy też zostają poinformowani, że przywódcą Baroque Works jest jeden z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz - Crocodile. Chociaż podróż i bitwa była dla Słomkowych długa i ciężka to w ostatecznym rozrachunku Słomkowi rozbili Baroque Works a Monkey D. Luffy pokonał Crocodile'a. Za swoją nielegalną działalność oraz publiczną porażkę Crocodile został pozbawiony tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz i wtrącony do Impel Down. Oficjalna propaganda przypisała zwycięstwo na Alabaście. Smokerowi ale cena za głowę Słomkowego Kapelusza i tak wzrosła do 100,000,000 za to osiągnięcie. W międzyczasie Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd stanęła przed problemem obsady zwolnionego stanowiska Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Kryzys wolnego stanowiska thumb|200px|lewo|Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz i Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd spotykają się, by przedyskutować zastąpienie Crocodile'a. Aby uzgodnić kto zostanie nowym Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd zwołała pozostałych "psów rządu" na spotkanie z admirałem floty Sengoku i kilkoma wyższymi oficerami Marynarki by zasięgnąć ich opinii w tej sprawie. Ze względu na swój indywidualizm na spotkaniu zjawili się "tylko" Bartholomew Kuma i Donquixote Doflamingo. Dla admirała floty było to i tak więcej osób niż się spodziewał. Doflamingo stwierdził, że nie planował przybyć, ale się nudził w domu więc zmienił zdanie. Po chwili zjawił się również Dracule Mihawk który swoją obecnością wszystkich zadziwił. "Sokolooki" powiedział jednak, że jest tu raczej jako gość niż uczestnik gdyż przybył tyko ze względy na to, że tematem spotkania mieli być między innymi piraci, którzy go interesowali. W tej samej chwili pojawił się Laffitte który spytał o możliwość przyłączenia się do dyskusji. Niezaproszony pirat poinformował zgromadzonych iż przybył zarekomendować swojego kapitana - Marshalla D. Teacha zwanego Czarnobrodym - na nowego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz w miejsce Crocodile'a. Sengoku stwierdził, że nigdy nie słyszał o Czarnobrodym a "pies rządu" powinien być powszechnie znany by móc wzbudzać strach w innych piratach dzięki swej niesławie i olbrzymiej sile osobistej. Laffitte odparł, że jest tego świadomy ale poprosił zgromadzonych by poczekali z wyborem gdyż jego kapitan planuje dla Globalnego Rządu niespodziankę za pomocą której udowodni swoją wartość by piastować stanowisko Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Zaintrygowany Doflamingo poparł ten pomysł proponując admirałowi floty by poczekał. Sengoku wyraził zgodę z zastrzeżeniem by nie kazał czekać im zbyt długo. Laffitte przed odejściem poinformował, że reprezentuje załogę Czarnobrodego i by to zapamiętali gdyż jeszcze o nich usłyszą. Planem czarnobrodego było pokonanie i wydanie marynarce pirata wartego co najmniej 100 mln Belli. Wierzył, że dzięki temu osiągnięciu przekonałby Globalny Rząd o swojej sile. Początkowo planował schwytać Słomkowego Kapelusza, który akurat był pod ręką, koło wyspy Jaya ale ten zdołał mu się wymknąć. thumb|200px|Czarnobrody walczy z Portgasem D. Acem. Po raz kolejny Marshall D. Teach usłyszał o Słomkowym po incydencie na Enies Lobby, o którym wyczytał w gazecie. Kapitan załogi Czarnobrodego doszedł do wniosku, że Monkey D. Luffy jest najpewniej na wyspie Water 7 która znajdowała się niedaleko ich obecnej lokalizacji, wyspy Banaro. Kiedy wraz z załogą szykowali się do drogi zostali zaatakowani przez Ace'a. Portgas D. Ace przybył zabić Teacha za zdradzenie Białobrodego i zabicie jednego ze swoich dawnych kamratów. Doszło do wielkiej bitwy która przeszła do historii jako pojedynek na wyspie Banaro. W jej wyniku Ace został pokonany przez Teacha i wydany w ręce marynarki. Pokonując tak sławnego pirata jak Płomienna Pięść, który był wart 550,000,000. Marshall D. Teach udowodnił Globalnemu Rządowi swoją olbrzymią siłę dzięki czemu otrzymał upragniony tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Strata za stratą thumb|200px|lewo|Moria i Kuma spotykają się na Thriller Bark. Wkrótce po wydaniu Ace'a Globalnemu Rządowi Słomkowi wpłynęli w rejon Trójkąta Floriańskiego. Tam zostali schwytani w Thriller Bark: statek-wyspę którą dowodził Gekko Moria - pirat z tytułem Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Moria planował wykorzystać cienie Luffy'ego i jego załogi do wzmocnienia swojej armii zombie i zdołał nawet ukraść cienie niektórych z piratów. Słomkowi nie mogli odejść bez swoich cieni gdyż czekałoby ich życie w ukryciu przed słońcem więc zdecydowali się na kontratak i konfrontację z załogą Thriller Bark i Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz. W międzyczasie Morię odwiedził Bartholomew Kuma by poinformować swojego "kolegę" z grupy, że Czarnobrody został nowym członkiem grupy. Zaproponował też Morii pomoc w pozbyciu się Słomkowych. Pewny siebie Moria odmówił i kazał Kumie się nie wtrącać. Moria i jego załoga stanęli do walki ze Słomkowymi i ponieśli klęskę. thumb|200px|Moria walczy ze Słomkowymi, używając swojego najsilniejszego zombie. Zwycięscy Słomkowi nie mogli się jednak cieszyć gdyż dostrzegli jak Kuma rozmawia przez ślimakofon i osobą która nakazała zlikwidować piratów i wszelkich świadków zdarzenia. Kuma ostatecznie darował piratom życie i odszedł a Moria zdołał wraz z załogą uciec. Sengoku miał bóle głowy przez klęskę Morii ale Garp uspokajał swoje przyjaciela twierdząc, że Luffy nie jest osobą która rozpowiadałaby wszędzie o zwycięstwie nad Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz. Ponieważ porażka Morii wydarzyła się w miejscu odizolowanym informacja o jego klęsce nie rozeszła się do uszu zbyt wielu ludzi a więc udało się ją ukryć. Zbliżało się ponadto stracie z załogą Białobrodego więc Globalny Rząd nie miał ani czasu ani swobody by znaleźć kogoś do zastąpienia Morii. Z tych powodów Gekko Moria zachował tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz pomimo porażki z Monkey D. Luffym. Przygotowania do wojny thumb|200px|lewo|Kuma pokonuje Słomkowych. Gdy Marshall D. Teach wydał Ace'a który był wart 550,000,000. udowodnił swą wielką siłę i otrzymał tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Sam Portgas D. Ace był jednak problemem dla Globalnego Rządu: był podwładnym Imperatora Edwarda Newgate'a który słyną z tego, że wszystkich swoich podwładnych traktował jak własne dzieci i nie daruje nikomu kto skrzywdziłby któregokolwiek z nich. Było więc bardziej niż pewne, że gdyby Piraci Białobrodego nie zdołali ocalić swojego kamrata to wtedy próbowaliby go w jakiś sposób pomścić.Z drugiej strony najważniejsi członkowie rządu i Marynarki wiedzieli już od dłuższego czasu, że Ace jest synem Gol D. Rogera - Króla Piratów - i darowanie mu życia mogło grozić tym, że Ace swoją siłą i charyzmą zainspiruje kiedyś nowe pokolenie piratów i kolejną Wielką Erę Piratów. Sam fakt, że był synem Rogera wymagał jego egzekucji. Ostatecznie Marynarka i Globalny Rząd zdecydowali się na konfrontację z Imperatorem i jego sojusznikami. Chcąc mieć każdą możliwą przewagę Rząd ogłosił publicznie kiedy i gdzie (Marineford) dojdzie do egzekucji by przygotować pole bitwy oraz zebrać tam wszystkie siły. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia ery piratów miało dojść do otwartego starcia między jednym z Imperatorów a Globalnym Rządem i Marynarką. thumb|200px|Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz spotykają się przed nadchodzącą wojną. Do wszystkich Królewskich Wojowników Mórz zostało wysłane wezwanie do stawienia się w Marineford i wypełnienia swojej części umowy jakim było walka z Imperatorem albo groziła im utrata tytułu. Pięciu usłuchało wezwania: Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Marshall D. Teach i Gekko Moria (który został doprowadzony do porządku po walce z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza). Dwoje odmówiło stawienia się na wezwanie: Boa Hancock oficjalnie zgodziła się wziąć udział w wojnie ale tak naprawdę nie miała zamiaru walczyć dla Globalnego Rządu którym gardziła. thumb|200px|lewo|Jinbe uwięziony w Impel Down. Jinbe z kolei otwarcie odmówił walki z Białobrodym gdyż jego rodzinna wyspa była pod ochroną tegoż Imperatora a jego śmierć groziła zalewem wyspy przez falę dzikich piratów i łowców niewolników. Jinbe został wtrącony do Impel Down by "ochłoną" (niemniej gdyby zmienił zdanie miał zostać natychmiast wypuszczony) a po Hancock został wysłany statek z wiceadmirałem na pokładzie by ją upomnieć o konsekwencjach gdyby dalej odmawiała stawienia się na wezwanie. Ostatecznie Boa Hancock zgodziła się wsiąść udział w wojnie pod warunkiem wstąpienia do Impel Down by zobaczyć Ace'a (tak naprawdę chodziło o to by przeszmuglować do więzienia Luffy'ego). thumb|200px|Czarnobrody najeżdża Impel Down i uwalnia więźniów. Jinbe pozostał w więzieniu aż nie uwolnił go Monkey D. Luffy, a Marshall D. Teach zniknął z Marineford tuż przed bitwą (okazało się, że tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz był mu potrzebny tylko po to by włamać się do Impel Down i wyciągnąć stamtąd kilku więźniów). W wojnie na Marineford wzięło więc udział po stronie Marynarki pięciu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz: Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock i Gekko Moria. Wojna na Marineford thumb|200px|lewo|Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz stają naprzeciwko Białobrodego. W wojnie na Marineford wzięło udział po stronie Marynarki pięciu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz: Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock i Gekko Moria. Choć byli frakcją po stronie marynarki i spełniali swoje zadanie to nie wykazywali zbyt wielkiej inicjatywy własnej poza odpieraniem kolejnych fal wrogich piratów. Walczyli bo takie mieli rozkazy i tyle. W trakcie bitwy do Marineford przybył Monkey D. Luffy wraz z uciekinierami z Impel Down wśród których byli również Jinbe i były Królewski Wojownik Mórz Crocodile. Jinbe oficjalnie zrzekł się swojego tytułu i opowiedział się po stronie piratów białobrodego. Crocodile próbował zabić Białobrodego a potem starł się w boju z Doflamingo. Boa Hancock, ku zdziwieniu świadków, dwukrotnie pomogła Luffy'emu. thumb|200px|Czarnobrody zjawia się na Marineford. Pod koniec bitwy pojawił się Marshall D. Teach wraz ze swoją załogą która została wzmocniona o więźniów poziomu szóstego z Impel Down. Czarnobrody wraz z załogą dobili ciężko rannego i zmęczonego Imperatora oraz w jakiś sposób ukradł z jego ciała moc jego Diabelskiego Owocu. Czarnobrody zaczął atakować wszystkich wokół, w tym marynarkę. Wojnę przerwało jednak pojawienie się Shanksa i jego piratów. Imperatora zażądał przerwania bitwy grożąc osobistym rozprawieniem się z tymi którzy nie usłuchają. Ponieważ większość najsilniejszych uczestników wojny była ranna i zmęczona wszystkie strony złożyły broń, a Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz rozeszli się pomału w swoją stronę. Po wojnie thumb|200px|lewo|Doflamingo dostaje rozkaz zlikwidowania Morii. Po wojnie zwolniły się trzy stanowiska Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, stanowiska stracili: Jinbe który zgłosił rezygnację w trakcie wojny, Marshall D. Teach który został pozbawiony stanowiska za swoje czyny w trakcie wojny, oraz Gekko Moria który został zaatakowany po wojnie przez Donquixote Doflamingo i grupę Pacifistów na rozkaz zwierzchników Sengoku którzy stwierdzili, że po klęsce z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza Moria jest za słaby by móc dalej sprawować tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Dlatego też zdecydowano się zgładzić Morie a jako oficjalną przyczynę śmierci podać że zginą w trakcie wojny. W ten sposób zwolniły się trzy stanowiska Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, a Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd zdecydowała się poczekać z wyborem następców aż do chwili gdy sytuacja w Nowym Świecie wyłoni nowe siły na scenie. Podczas przeskoku thumb|200px|Law oddaje Marynarce 100 bijących serc piratów, by zostać Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz. W trakcie przeskoku czasowego wszystkie trzy wolne miejsca zostały zapełnione innymi piratami. Po przeskoku Po dwóch latach wszystkie siedem stanowisk zostało zajętych. Z przed przeskoku pozostali: Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma i Boa Hancock natomiast nowymi Królewskimi Wojownikami Mórz zostali Trafalgar Law, Buggy oraz Edward Weevil. Przygoda Punk Hazard thumb|200px|lewo|Law zawiera układ z Caesarem Clownem, podwładnym Doflamingo. Na Punk Hazard załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza spotkała Trafalgara Lawa, który w trakcie przeskoku zdobył tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Law zaproponował Luffy'emu przymierze w celu pokonania Kaidou - jednego z Czterech Imperatorów. Piracki sojusz pokonał i uprowadził naukowca Caesara Clowna który produkował SMILE - sztuczne Diabelskie Owoce dla Kaidou. Caesar Clown był pracownikiem innego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, który odpowiadał za całą operację z Imperatorem: Donquixote Doflamingo. Law, po uprowadzeniu naukowca, postawił Doflamingo ultimatum: naukowiec wróci do swojego pracodawcy pod warunkiem, że Donquixote zrzeknie się swojego tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz (co oznaczałoby walkę z Marynarką) lub mógł odrzucić ultimatum ale wtedy straciłby naukowca (co oznaczałoby walkę z Kaidou). Miał czas na decyzję do jutra rana. Donquixote Doflamingo, mając bardzo mały wybór podjął decyzję. Następnego ranka świat obiegły gazety z informacją, że Donquixote Doflamingo zrzekł się swojego tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. W tej samej gazecie była też jednak między innymi informacja o przymierzu załogi Sercowych I Słomkowych. W marynarce zapanowało poruszenie gdyż rezygnacja Doflamingo była wystarczająco sporym problemem, ale przymierze Lawa i Luffy'ego oznaczało, że pozycja Lawa również była potencjalnie zagrożona gdyby te informacje się potwierdziły. Wykorzystując informacje od Smokera marynarka dowiedziała się, że obaj Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz zmierzają do Dressrosy. Zdecydowano się wysłać tam admirała aby zajął się obydwiema sprawami. Konflikt na Dressrosie thumb|200px|Doflamingo i Fioletowy Tygrys stają naprzeciw Lawa. Do Dressrosy, w celu schwytania Lawa, Luffy'ego z załogą oraz ewidentnie Doflamingo, został oddelegowany admirał Isshou. W trakcie przebywania na wyspie świat obiegła nowa gazeta i informacją, że wiadomość o rezygnacji przez Donquixote Doflamingo z tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz była fałszywa gdyż doszło do pomyłki. Okazało się później, że Doflamingo wykorzystał swoje kontakty z Niebiańskimi Smokami do wydrukowania fałszywej informacji. Skonsternowany admirał skontaktował się ze swoim zwierzchnikiem w celu otrzymania wyjaśnień ale admirał floty również był zdziwiony i poirytowany całą sytuacją. Kazał Isshou działać według własnego osądu i rozłączył się. Isshou musiał odpuścić sobie walkę z Doflamingo jednak wykorzystując swój autorytet pozbawił Trafalgar Law tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz za zawarcie sojuszu z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza (Law mógł zachować tytuł gdyby skłamał, że jego sojusznicy dołączyli do niego jako jego podwładni). Chociaż pomógł schwytać Lawa to nie krył przed Donquixote Doflamingo swoich dalekosiężnych planów: całkowitej likwidacji stanowisk Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Planował jednak współpracować tymczasowo z Doflamingo by chronić cywili przed chaosem. Kiedy krasnoludki mieszkające w Dressrosie, z pomocą Słomkowych, doprowadziły Sugar do nieprzytomności i tym samym ujawniły publicznie zbrodnie Doflamingo w całym kraju wybuchła rebelia przeciw Królewskiemu Wojownikom Mórz. Doflamingo użył Ptasiej Klatki i Parasite po czym ogłosił grę o przetrwanie. Isshou, po rozważeniu wszystkich opcji, kazał swym podwładnym bronić cywili a sam usunął się w cień i zdecydował się kibicować Monkey D. Luffy'emu w walce z Doflamingo. Działania Doflamingo postawiły jego tytuł stanął pod znakiem zapytania, Isshou liczył więc na to, że klęska w walce z Luffym umożliwi aresztowanie go bez wywoływania problemów ze Starszyzną Pięciu Gwiazd. W trakcie długiej bitwy Donquixote Doflamingo poważnie zranił Trafalgara Lawa ale Monkey D. Luffy zdołał pokonać Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz i wgnieść go w ziemię. Isshou kazał aresztować wszystkich członków załogi Donquixote wraz z ich kapitanem a sam za pomocą ślimakofonu ujawnił publicznie trzem sąsiednim wyspom zbrodnie Doflamingo oraz publicznie wszystkich przeprosił. Działania Isshou sprawiły, że Donquixote Doflamingo prawdopodobnie nie odzyska wolności (nie wiadomo jakie decyzje podejmą w tej sprawie Niebiańskie Smoki i Globalny Rząd). Wydarzenia na Dressrosie doprowadziły do zwolnienia wśród Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz aż dwóch miejsc. Trafalgar D. Water Law został pozbawiony stanowiska za przymierze z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza ale zdołał zbiec wraz ze swoimi sojusznikami. thumb|200px|lewo|Doflamingo zabierany do Impel Down. Donquixote Doflamingo został pokonany za pomocą połączonych wysiłków Lawa i Luffy'ego. Za wszystkie okropności jakich się dopuścił oraz publiczną klęskę został pozbawiony tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz i aresztowany. Ze względu na swoją przeszłość (były Niebiański Smok, szantaż na światowej arystokracji, umowy z nimi) nie wiadomo jaki los go czeka. Tuż po walce admirał Isshou publicznie ujawnił zbrodnie byłego Niebiańskiego Smoka, co sprawiło, że Globalny Rząd miał w stosunku do niego bardzo mało możliwości poza aresztowaniem go. W ostatecznym rozrachunku wydarzenia na Dressrosie sprawiły, że wśród Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz zwolniły się dwa miejsca. Po porażce Doflamingo thumb|200px|Organizacja Buggy'ego.Po porażce Doflamingo przedstawiony został ostatni Królewski Wojownik Mórz po przeskoku - Edward Weevil. Choć jego siła jest porównywana do tej jaką Białobrody posiadał w młodości to jednak pod względem umysłowym okazał się osobą na poziomie kilkuletniego dziecka. Ponadto, gdy wieść o aresztowaniu Doflamingo rozeszła się po świecie został po raz pierwszy po przeskoku(a wcześniej wspomniany) pokazany Buggy. Okazało się, że po zostaniu jednym z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz założył Organizację Piratów Pocztowych (海賊派遣組織 Kaizoku Hasen Soshiki): Grupę płatnych piratów-najemników która zajmuje się wynajmowaniem swoich piratów jako żołnierzy-najemników w konfliktach zbrojnych dla krajów które są gotowe zapłacić za usługi. Grupa świętowała upadek Jokera wierząc, że powstały chaos i pustka na rynku broni zwiększy pobyt na ich najemnicze usługi. Decyzja na Reverie - Oficjalny koniec organizacji Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach na Dressrosie rozpoczęło się Reverie - odbywająca się raz na cztery lata światowa konferencja przywódców państw członkowskich Globalnego Rządu na na Mariejois. W trakcie tegorocznego zgromadzenia podjęto decyzje o oficjalnym rozwiązaniu Shichibukai. Sprawa tłumaczenia Znaki, którymi zapisany jest wyraz Shichibukai, oznaczają dosłownie "siedem, broń lub sprawy wojskowe, morze". W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, grupa nosi nazwę Siedmiu Samurajów Mórz. Ciekawostki Shadowed_Shichibukai.png|Figury z opisu Yosaku. Shichibukai_in_Gintama.png|Pojawienie się Królewskich Wojowników Mórz w Gintamie. * Gdy Yosaku opisywał ich wielką moc i sojusz z Globalnym Rządem, zaciemnione sylwetki, mające przedstawiać Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, prócz Mihawka, nie wyobrażały ich prawdziwego wyglądu. * Tytuł shichibukai to japoński termin wymyślony przez Odę i po dosłownym przetłumaczeniu na polski oznacza "Siedem Zbrojnych Mórz". Nasi zachodni sąsiedzi pokusili się nawet o przetłumaczenie jej jako "Siedmiu Samurajów Mórz". Pomysł ten zaczerpnięto z ulubionego filmu Eiichiro Ody "Siedmiu Samurajów" reżyserii Akira Kurosawy. * W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces Oda wyjawił oficjalną angielską nazwę Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Brzmi ona Seven Worlds of the Sea. * Ich wygląd z okładki 532. rozdziału został sparodiowany w 39. odcinku Gintamy, gdzie przestawione zostały ich zaciemnione sylwetki, a Gintoki jedzący ciasto wiśniowe zastąpił Czarnobrodego, lecz trzymając drewniany miecz zamiast pistoletu. * Portgas D. Ace dostał zaproszenie w szeregi Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, lecz odmówił. To jedyny znany przypadek odmowy tego statusu. * W niekanonicznym odcinku specjalnym, 3D2Y, powiedziane jest, że Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz zostali powołani 30 lat przed obecną linią czasu. * Chociaż wielu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz ma imiona prawdziwych piratów, to żaden z nich nie był kaprem, czyli rzeczywistym odpowiednikiem Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. * Zarówno Jinbe jak i Buggy dostali swoje zaproszenia w szeregi Królewskich Wojowników Mórz od czarnych nietoperzy. * Buggy, Weeble, Law i Teach to jedyni Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz, których imię nie nawiązuje do zwierząt. * Teach był jedynym Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz, który w momencie uzyskania stanowiska, nie miał żadnej nagrody za swoją głowę. * Boa Hancock jest na razie jedyną kobietą w szeregach Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. * Dracule Mihawk i prawdopodobnie Edward Weeble to jedyni piraci w tej stawce, którzy nie posiadają Diabelskiego Owocu, a których moc bazuje na ludzkich umiejętnościach. Nawigacja en:Shichibukai ca:Shichibukai de:Ōka Shichibukai es:Shichibukai eu:Zazpi Itsas Gerlariak fr:7 Grands Corsaires it:Flotta dei sette pt:Shichibukai ru:Ситибукаи zh:王下七武海 id:Shichibukai Kategoria:Trzy Wielkie Potęgi